


The Wait

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The ride had taken longer than intended.





	The Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



The ride had taken longer than intended, but Eldigan was still sure he'd find her waiting. Not his wife-- lovely, kind and understanding, as one of his men had quietly jabbed before offering to care for his horse --but Lachesis. 

She would be napping, Eldigan was sure, or at least feigning sleep. Either way, he'd have to scoop her up, carry her to bed, and then... Then he would give her a goodnight kiss, the first of many. He'd tell her about the trip while he undressed. She'd wonder if he might be cold... 

Yes, indeed... 

Lachesis was there, waiting--


End file.
